gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Verse All-Stars Versus
''In-Verse All-Stars Versus ''is an upcoming 2017 Tactical Crossover RPG by In-Verse Team Zero and is the 10th entry of the All-Stars/Heroes series, it is the in-name only sequel of the very massive 2015's In-Verse All-Stars Legends ''because it balances the roster to a shorter, less broken roster and returns to the basics from 2013's In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story, this game comes to consoles only, this game commemorates the fifth anniversary of the In-Verse Heroes/All-Stars label. This is the first crossover written solely by Pauly-kun as past games were written by the team, it also has the combination of the ''Namco X Capcom and Project X Zone 2 formula. Guest Characters from ACS Softworks and Red appear in this game. Gameplay The game play uses grid-based locations, from many titles. Each Player Unit is made either a paired or a single one (with less attack power with higher defense), and another option is combining the three together, they can move freely in the map within their range. Unlike Starry Sky Story, you can choose the desirable units list, with those listed in green and solos in yellow (With some obligatory exceptions in some characters, listed in red, and solos are in blue), but in the other hand, unlike Legends, the game is linear and not free to recruit, instead, it is for default. The game's attacks are a direction in the pad and the Triangle/X/Y, Circle/A/B, and X/B/A, with the Square/Y/X being the one who access to the MAP Attack/Limit Break is a burst gauge is full, Rivals are also capable to have a burst gauge with their Enemy Attack, there are also Fusion between more units in certain cases to do an "Ultimate Assault". The game has forty-six normal stages and five prologues, and a epilogue, making a total of fifty-two stages. Story Dr. Murakumo Kusanagi tries to solve his personal dilemma, how to defeat the "Warriors of Chaos", an organization who caused destruction in other worlds. However, he finds "In-Uni-Verse", short, "In-Verse", a planet very similar to the earth. He called many heroes of the different times to help him, he made a Time Machine with the intention to teleport them at different eras, he also recruited three new heroes, unknown to everyone else. The Warriors of Chaos find out what Kusanagi is doing, they hire the villains of the "In-Verse", however, some of them are working by their own will. Original Characters Original Hero Trinity Lucas/Luka Slate A college freshman, 18 years old. He has little to no knowing about combat skills neither fighting. Despite being raised in a Swordsmen family, he has no interest in fighting and is a rather pacifist guy, but when he was enlisted by Kusanagi, he's forced to train his inner skills with the Sharp Sword. Marie Albarn Marie is a veteran in the combat zone, with 21 years old, a woman with a high intelligence. She uses various firearms at her disposition and is a tomboy at times, but she dresses in a very feminine manner, she uses a Sacred teal colored Jewel, from her multi-generational old and ancient family. Anne Teague Anne, despite her short size, her age matches Lucas. She has a serious and very cold personality in battle and outside of the battlefield, however, she likes to advice her enemies before underestimating her. She uses her own array of Martial arts, she has a mirror-like gem. Warriors of Chaos Lina Lina is a magical girl and one of the three warriors of Chaos. She has a very friendly and upbringing personality, but shows traits of a Warrior of Chaos when fighting. She's the talker of the three members, also the youngest. Jayce Jayce is a man dressed as a cowboy and one of the three warriors of Chaos. He has a very 'cool' personality, but shows traits of a Warrior of Chaos when fighting. Jayce is the leader of his team and holds high regard for his fellows. Rocky Rocky is a silent tall and muscled man and one of the three warriors of Chaos. His personality is that of a stone, but shows traits of a Warrior of Chaos when fighting. Rocky is the oldest among the group, but he's in his late 20's. Others Dr. Murakumo Kusanagi Dr. Kusanagi is a small scientist from the lower parts of the world, he's intelligent, always maintains a smile over others. He helps the heroes sending them to the different places with the Time Machine that he and other scientists created, however behind his small, angelical and beautiful hides something very dark in it. His real name is Kamui, member of the Warriors. Mercury The Phantom Mercury the Phantom is a "Solidified Shadow", he appears before the others in halfway of the game, he has a power of a God, equally stronger as Pandemonium, his personality is very solemn, never changes his manners, he becomes an NPC Ally after Kusanagi's betrayal and uses the Time Machine with his magic to help the heroes. Pandemonium The venerated God of adversarial organization Warriors of Chaos. Roster (*)Means Rival turned Hero or viceversa for some missions. : See also: In-Verse All-Stars Versus/In-Verse Diary for more about the characters. Playable Pairs Twenty-four pairs confirmed, plus Six more secret pairs. Hidden Playable Pairs Playable Solos Twenty-four solos confirmed, plus six more hidden characters. Hidden Playable Solos Rivals Thirty one Rivals confirmed plus the sub-boss and final boss Non Playable Twenty-six NPCs have been confirmed plus four Spoiler Characters. Shopkeepers Each one has one different special item at the end of the game, were as the same in almost every one. *Mark will sell Platinum Cross Guitar for 999990 *Tatiana will sell Golden Statue for 999990 *Elise will sell Eteria's Spell for 999990 Cameos *Vanessa Summons Decade, Chip, and Lenka Ilargia from her same game. *Joker summons the hawk Taka (The Eccentric Adventures of Mondo Kitsch), black cat Ruby (VSRFX3 - Allen's Revenge), and Gespenst (Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos) *Yana summons Sabine from her same game. *Sky Summons Medea Reynard and Jeanne Sterling from her same game. *Void is the split personality of Mondo after the events of Howling Soul. *The Alter Ghosts make cameos in the heroes attacks. Mooks List Original/In-Verse All-Stars-Heroes *Seven Warrior *Hair Web *Kusanagi Clone *Evil Flowers *Death Scythes *Pop *Rock *Lounge *Jazz *Blues *Metal *Heavy Metal *Grunge *Orchestra *Tribal *Death Metal *Techno *Urban The Adventures of Vanessa *Violetta *Vanilla *Flying Carpets *Mask King *Minor Witch -Red- *Minor Witch -Purple- *Minor Witch -Gold- *Sphere -Blue- *Sphere -Black- *Sphere -Silver- *Robot Combo *Robot Kicker *Robot Steel *Pelota *Bot *United Nation Guardians Agents *United Nation Guardians Soldiers *Vendetta *Robot -Black- *Robot -Purple- *Robot -Blue- *Robot -Green- *Robot -Cyan- VSRFX *Valeria Clones *Cyborg-Z *Cyborg-Y *Cyborg-X *Delinquent -Lanky- *Delinquent -Big- *Delinquent -Mid- *Avenger *Thug 1 *Thug 2 *Thug 3 *Thug 4 *Criminals Dream Revolution *Flame Creature *Water Creature *Earth Creature *Air Creature *Ice Creature *Lightning Creature *Light Creature *Dark Creature *Omega *Alpha *Beta *Duodecim Soldiers *Nameless People *Alter Ghosts Re: Vengeance *Hell-Stinger (Butterfly) *Flute Devil *Bo Devil *Akuma *Devil Creatures *Backstroke *Black Cross *Shaders *Blindness *Crow *Raven Devil's Eye *Yoyo-man *Juanjo *Galleta *Namrepus *Tab *B-Ianchi *Sr. Pantalones *Lleh *Nevaeh *Nomed *Legna Dark Masters of the Night *Small Demon *Lesser Devils *Toy Dolls Neo Formula Racing *Bazooka Jean *Berserker *Guards *Melissa The FEAST Saga/Arcana Warriors/White Void *Flamingoos *Archneos *Serpentinas *Lyons *Hedgies *Ogres *Cyclops *Seraphims *Devis *Stellars *Ballerina *Puppetas *Void *White Void Soldier *Rock-Star *Rogue Stranger *Arcana *Diva Machina Battle of Zero *Memphis -Mass models- *Mana Aura's Blade *Birdmen *Patty *Prey *Onionmen *Veggies *Salads *Fruits Dynamite Dancer *Guards *Big Baby Bot *Smiling Clowns *Babysitters *Vigilantes *Mad Dogs Code Cosmos *Candy Canes *Salamanders *Patt *Element-nya *Mini Dragons *Crane (Light form) *Manikins World Calamity Overdrive *Ghouls *Black Beasts *Roy *Falcone *Spheras *Tita-nya *Buck *Mega Mama The Trinity Saga *Ell Mask *Biker-Xtreme *Biker-Mass *Possessed Student *Tuercas Neo Freedom X *Mecha Ray Shades of Destiny *Cowboys *Golden Eyes *Bird Eyes *Masked Wannabes Midnight Blue *Batters Crisis Moon (ACS Softworks) *Lesser Vampires Child of the Night (Red) *Deep Ones *Innsmouth's Townsfolk *Nightwalkers *Executioners *Hunting Horrors *Shantaks *Hounds of Tindalos *Men of Leng *Moon-beasts Between the Twilight (Red) *Cupcakes *Stalkers *Shadows of the Past *Watchdogs *Changelings *Maestros *Baritonos *Sopranos *Pretty Dancers *Turrets *Walking Cages *Rhynos *Parasites *Archangels *Malformations Stages *Outside of the Aslada Castle - The Adventures of Vanessa ''series *Raven Crest Base - ''VSRFX ''series *Linoa Castle Town - ''Dream Revolution ''series *Victory Castle - ''Dark Masters of the Night ''series *The Lair of Darkness - ''Re: Vengeance ''series *Gates of Time Gears in Capital - ''Devil's Eye ''series *Virtual Reality - ''Trinity Ex Machina *The Armstrong Detective Agency - Dreamers of the Road ''series *The Starlight - ''Arcana Warriors ''series *Concert Hall - ''The FEAST Saga ''series *TV Station - ''Battle of Zero ''series *Calamity World - ''World Calamity Overdrive *Suburbia - White Void: The Memories *Dynamite Brothers Circus - Dynamite Bros. Circus *After Wish Ship - After Wish *Stylish High School - Code Cosmos *Black Moon - Project Clair de Lune *House of Illusion - Aura's Blade *Dream Academy - Burning! Dream Academy *Monsters School - Misadventures of the Maniac Quintet *Farheim's United Nation Guardians - The Adventures of Vanessa ''series *Purgatory -Eden- - ''The FEAST Saga ''series *Blue Mansion - ''Midnight Blue *Musical Tower - Musical Warriors *Titan Wall - Ridiculous Adventures in Nowhere Land *Phantom Phoenix base - VSRFX ''series *White Golden Star - ''Shades of Destiny *World Tournament - Dream Revolution ''series *Ventura Road - ''Neo Formula Racing series *Jackie's Manor - Dynamite Dancer *Revolt -The Third- - Neo Freedom X ''series *Toy House - ''Dark Masters of the Night ''series *Schiel -The Past- - ''In-Verse Heroes ''series *Destroyed Nameless - ''In-Verse Heroes ''series *Altar - ''In-Verse All-Stars series *Moonlight Park - Crisis Moon series *Shopping Mall - Fight or Die series *Ludenberg Mansion - Child of the Night *Midnight City - Between the Twilight *Unstable World - Original *Pillars of the Heaven - Original *Mother - Original *Inside the Machine - Original *Pandemonium - Original Chapters The game will feature forty-five Chapters, five prologues, plus the final chapter and the epilogue making a total of fifty-two, however, the difficulty is set in medium among three difficulties that you can choose after completing the game. In some Stages, some teams are fully obligatory. Prologues #Awakening of the Storm (Lucas and Marie, Anne.) #Fighting Experiment (Vanessa and Emily, Sol and Luna, Nero vs. Valeria) #Bites the dust (Milo and Death Slayer, Alexa and Alison, Kiyo vs. Keith) #The Door of Messiah (Sienna and Blake, Cornelia and Kent, Ike, Elaine vs. Fire Emperor and Darkness) #Trials of Blood (Valeria and Ran, Keith and Vlad, Sophia and Gabe, Sky, Lancelot vs. Einsteintin and Oliver) Stages #Welcome to the Dance Show! (Lucas and Marie, Anne. Vanessa and Emily join the team) #Pandemonium Princess (Sibylla and Balder, Yana, Fatima join the team) #Fast Speed Racing (Jet Dark and Darkness, Mondo and Genesis join the team) #After Dreams (Kent and Cornelia, Yuko and Len, Branwen, Aeon join the team) #Battle Royale (Milo and Death Slayer, Alexa and Alison, Xavier, Marthe/Justine join the team) #Street Science Fiction Fighting (Valeria and Ran, Ike, Oliver join the team) #Legion of the Wind (Victoria and Claire, Astral join the team) #Science vs. Magic (Sol and Luna, Elaine, Joker join the team) #Vampires vs. Demons (Keith and Vlad, Melissa and El Segador, Mirage join the team) #Legends of the old West/East (Zen and Circe, Lumina, Rem join the team) #Big Club (Claude and Kira, Jaden and Mark, Sky join the team) #Bloodstains in the Battlefield (Dynamo and Blade, Twilight and Motoko, Stella join the team) #The Lone Wolf with the Killing Eyes (Aria and Thalia, Kiyo join the team) #T.U.N.A. (Odin and Alain, Roxana join the team) #Angels of Destruction (Artie and Glen, Arsene and Kain, Robin join the team) #Fire Slayer (Ignis, Merlina join the team) #Sub-Zero Conditions (Celina and Kenneth, Eiji and Megan join the team) #Zero Time (Sophia and Gabe, Alvin and Zander join the team) #Awakening of the Cosmos (Sienna and Blake, Nero, Karen and Francis, Lancelot join the team) #Shades of Destinies (Mei, Lucius and Donovan join the team). -Final pair- #My Fire #Calling all Engines! #Jam into Fantasy #Plan to Eradicate The Clones (Marcel joins the team) #Anthem's Glory (Eliza joins the team) -Final solo- #Mismatching Sides #At the TV Station of Water! #Black Blood of Steel #Cat Fantasy #This is a Sandpit! #Halloween Time (All the Dark related units plus Neo Formula Racing vs. Shadow, Dominus, Segadores.) #The Death Eater #Dome #Musical of Freedom (Vs. Riza Ena Hallbard the 2nd, Diego, Addes) #Moonlight (Some Hero Units vs. Rocky, Nova Xenon) #Viva la Vida! (Some Hero Units vs. Lina, Crane) #City of Happiness Finale (Some Hero Units vs. Lizandro, Jayce) #Zero Unleashed (Some Hero Units vs. Zero, Harbinger) #The Eternal Story (Some Hero Units vs. Style Chardine, Riza, Divine, G.A.R.Y.) #Final Inferno Crisis (Some Hero Units vs. Lancelot, Hell Stinger, Vali, Ba'al) #Dream and Revolution (Some Hero Units vs. Pandora and Fire Emperor clone) #Virtua System Reinforcement Fighter X (Some Hero Units vs. Vega and Jubilee) #The Legend of Vanessa and Friends (Some Hero Units vs. Einsteintin, Deselle, Maximus, Diego) #Chaos Mayhem (All Hero Units vs. Jayce, Lina and Rocky) #Clone Waltz (All Hero Units vs. Kusanagi and Keith, Valeria, Oliver, Darkness, Lancelot, Ignis, Marcel, Eliza and Donovan Clones) #The End of a Myth (All Hero Units vs. Pandemonium) #Epilogue - Shining Storms... Deluxe Edition It was confirmed a Deluxe Edition, it will bring the following: *An Extended Ending of what Happened to Kusanagi thereafter. *Original Versions of all the Tracks. *An alternate cover. *A poster Featuring all represented characters (Heroes, Rivals, NPC), similar to Daisuke Ishiwatari's work. *Post Game Free DLC Content. Gallery Credits to Rinmaru. Lucas_Slate.jpg|Lucas Slate Marie_Albarn.jpg|Marie Albarn Anne.jpg|Anne Jayce_the_cowboy_new.jpg|Jayce Lina_the_wizard_new.jpg|Lina Rocky_the_destructor_new.jpg|Rocky Murakumo_Kusanagi.jpg|Murakumo Kusanagi Janus_the_Phantom.jpg|Mercury the Phantom Cover *'International': A row of twenty characters are shown in no particular order: Vanessa, Valeria, Alexa, Keith, Milo, Blake, Roxana, Mirage, Lumina, Mondo, Rosalina, Sibylla, Nero, Odin, Cornelia, Jet Dark, Lucius, Karen, Stella and Kiyo. The European, Australian and North American ones lacks the copyright texts of the Japan version. *'Deluxe Edition': In a white background appear Vanessa, Jaden and Emily, Valeria, Claude and Ran, Alexa, Dynamo and Blade, Keith, Claire and Lancelot, and Milo, Death Slayer and Oliver are alongside with Time Masters, Heroes, Villains, Kusanagi, Mercury, Lumina, Marthe, Zen, Circe and Justine. Censorship/Changes *Rhyme's lines were altered to be less depraved than in the game of origin. *The swearing was reduced, with Valeria, Marcel, the FoD reps, the mature games characters and the Zero Crew being the most affected. *Yana lacks her panty shot of her gameplay in her game of origin. *In the Japanese version, Keith and Lancelot are fully dressed in their Ultimate Assault, whereas in the western versions, they're shirtless as in throwback of Part 5. *G.A.R.Y. used to have a "fart" attack, but changed into a "steam" attack. *Allusions to Smiley Drugs will be subtle given the age rating of the game. *Lizandro's subtext with Aria will be given minimum exposition possible. *Divine's and Nova's innuendo were cut altogether. Trivia *This is the first game with Japanese voices due to the fact that it will be published first in Japan thanks to the collaboration from ACS Softworks to anticipate the release of the arcade game Cross Code-X2: Project Unlimited Versus Battle. (The First and Last In-Verse Game ever to do so.) *This game marks the first time that an Opening theme will show the secret characters. *Some of the characters heights, weights and Blood Types are altered for unknown reasons, or due to forgotten info by the developers. *Due to contstraints some VA's are replaced: **Jubilee goes from Inori Minase to Mitsuki Saiga **The Shades of Destiny, Dynamite Dancer, Aura's Blade and many non-localized protagonists weren't voiced in Japanese. **Junko Takeuchi voices FEAST Comet, she didn't voiced it until the Zeo and GigaCom remasters of the first game. *This is the first game that every member of the Time Masters Cult talk in Japanese. *The game will change some things as of the other two previous: **Sienna and Blake are in their canon attires. **The Arcana Warriors are in their Howling Soul ''attires. **Neo Formula Racing representatives are in ''The New Challengers ''versions instead of the ''Dynamite Blaze versions that Jet Dark had in Starry Sky Story. **The Adventures of Vanessa heroines are in their Wind of the Night ''and the rest are in their Fourth to the Seventh games versions. **The VSRFX cast are generally from ''The Raven Crest ''except for Kira and Xavier that they're in their ''Origins attire, and the ages are from the third game. **The Dream Revolution Cast is generally composed of Last Fire ''ages and powers. **The Re: Vengeance crew are in their ''Mark of the Bloody Soul attires, and Celina and Kenneth hail from the Spin-off Death Zone. **The Crisis Moon Representation hail from the first game, The Bloody Symphony. **Fight or Die is represented by the eponymous first game. **Lumina uses her ''Legends ''attire instead of the ''Starry Sky Story ''one, with an eyepatch, this caused speculation among fans. **The Dreamers of the Road characters use their second game attire. *In the Japanese versions, some songs are cut and changed due to copyrights and budget. *The roster suffered a lot of changes through the Alpha (August 5, 2016) and Beta (October 10, 2016), a demo is set to be released a month before release. Category:Work in progress Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Tactical Category:Tactical RPG Category:Crossover Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:SonikkuAensland's games Category:In-Verse Sound Team Category:2017 games Category:Orange Soft Category:Third Party Category:Crossover video games Category:RPG Category:Video Games Category:Games